


关于谈论

by AlicEGreencat



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat
Summary: 并无实质意义的交流
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	关于谈论

你快把自己的嘴唇咬肿了。詹姆斯本想这么说，但临时又把这句话咬碎在嘴里咽回去，转而亲昵地换成一句亲爱的说出来，骑在他身上的那个好像觉得很困惑似的扬着半边的眉毛，回应变成有音调的气从鼻子里呼出来，黑暗中他一把揪住对方摸索着摁到自己胸膛上的手，玩笑性质地掰起那根骨节突出的无名指来。你觉得往上面套个戒指怎么样？嗯？他的声音是含混的，从胸腔里拖成小孩念字母表那样的一长声发出来，小姑娘念字母表的时候就这样子，那还是她刚认识字的时候。被抓住摩挲的那根手指在他出汗的手心里像一根魔杖，骨节突出得很明显，马克·钱德尔小时候肯定没少掰指关节，他想象着一个满脸不情愿的小孩坐在教室里，眼睛看着黑板手藏在桌板下面，喀啦喀啦地摁手指。对课程感觉到厌倦的小鬼，年轻的天才，又或者只是觉得没意思，每一个此年龄段的小孩都这样。  
  
最好别。反对声离他的耳朵有点远，不知道是在反对戒指还是手指被抓住这件事。操。年轻人在后面紧跟了一句粗话，他调整一下自己的坐姿，屁股稍微抬起来几厘米让套子里那根阴茎离自己的前列腺远一点好喘口气。你别那么——  
  
他话没说完，他这时候既不跟人吵架也看起来没那么讨厌了，詹姆斯想他的注意力肯定全在腰和大腿上，这样子甚至显得窘迫，但他最乐于看人热闹，被操成这样的恋爱对象会满足大部分人的自尊心，尽管很多时候他们没必要做到这一步。是你自己爬到我大腿上来的，宝贝。以这混账的性格，马克眨了眨眼睛，让泪水干在眼眶里面，他肯定会这么说。但你也不是被哄骗的小孩不是吗？当你把他摁在被子里，当你脱掉自己的裤子骑在他身上扭屁股的时候似乎没想过这个样子会让你显得多像个急切的小混账，他就算更狠地嘲笑你也没有什么问题。  
  
但现实是男人松开他的手，很轻柔地摸了摸他的脸颊，拇指指腹擦过脸颊和嘴角，又向上去碰他的眼角。马克迟钝地把舌头伸出来的时候只舔到粗糙的，被汗水浸润的手掌，他脑子一片混沌，听见对方的笑声时已经晚了。男人的手指落下来塞进他嘴里搅他的舌头，另一只手摸到他胯骨上往下摁，直到马克的大腿开始痉挛为止，他毫不怀疑詹姆斯更想直接顶进他直肠里来的想法，但现在已经头晕到连自己有没有射精都搞不清楚。应该是没有，因为他还能感觉到快感，只有一点点，像泡在浴缸里抓飘在水上的海绵，还需要一点额外的努力，来自他自己的。  
  
但他肯定咬了对方一口，因为詹姆斯立刻就把手抽出来了。乖孩子。他声音还是那么轻，好像嘴里咬了一块糖似的。可抓着他的腰的手还没松开，依旧摁着他的胯部，那个位置挑的很讨人厌，尤其是往下摁的时候力总是使在髋骨凸起的那个点上，这真的很疼，要是你自己下手去用手指头摁一摁你就知道了——  
  
那么这就可以理解为一种曲折的报复，需要用你自己的努力去进行一下弥补。当詹姆斯·波特开始拉扯他的手臂，马克吃力地眨一下眼睛，上半身往后仰，他试着把自己的手从男人的胸口上挪开，但并没有成功，他感觉自己的手臂在发抖，上半身也这样，他用力甩开被抓着的手臂，声音很大地呼吸，发出快被淹死的人在水里挣扎的那种声音。别那么咬自己。对方又说了一遍，很明显是随口说说而已，只是简单地提醒他别那么干，而自己却继续摁着他的腿向上顶，把这个已经快坐不稳的年轻人的大腿内侧弄得更发粘一点，实际上也没有那么粘那么潮湿，这是一种错觉，事实上被弄湿的只有射不出来东西的阴茎和臀缝而已。他知道自己快到了，但只能从鼻子里哼哼着出声，最后还是把自己的嘴唇咬破了，跟高潮只隔着几秒钟的距离，尖叫压缩成一阵长长的，长长的叹息，这一次他耳朵听的很清楚，房间里还是那么安静，马克用手腕刮了自己的眼睛，没有感觉到眼泪的存在，但他已经不能更狼狈了。  
  
他最后舔着嘴唇下床去洗澡，这一口大概确实咬得特别狠，牙齿缝里都有股子发甜的腥气。他差点把床头上那个小小的铁皮闹钟给碰到地上去，詹姆斯眼疾手快地扶稳它，男人潮湿的沉重的呼吸贴近他的耳朵，又很快飘远。在这种时候最好不要对任何事情追根究底，他想问问戒指的真实性，但犹豫片刻，还是什么都没说。


End file.
